


‘Until Death’, Isn’t Long Enough

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: ratchet, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: drama, genre: fluff - Freeform, smut: sparks, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sunstreaker gets introspective about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Until Death’, Isn’t Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Schmoop, utter and complete schmoop  
>  **Notes:** For Suncharger. :D She wanted Twins/Ratch, I suggested Cracka, but that’s just not working, so forever late… Hope you like them!  <3 I grabbed a prompt from a generator, and ran with it. It got… schmoopey. ^_^

**Title:** ‘Until Death’, Isn’t Long Enough  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Ratchet

 

**Until Death, Isn’t Long Enough**

 

Sunstreaker was pretty sure the humans were lesser creatures. Not because they were squishy or organic or left greasy-gross smears on his finish, and he knew they were sapient, and even dangerous under the right circumstances, but because they didn’t get what _love_ was really all about. He would hear Spike or Carly jabbering on about ‘marriage’ or their ‘wedding’ and discussing the verbal promises they would make.

‘Till death do us part’?

Really? Just until death?

Golden fingers stroked along white plating, barely a flicker of shadow in the darkness of their quarters. A soft sigh sounded followed by a low hum. Sunstreaker knew where Sideswipe’s hands were. Where his mouth was. He knew how it felt to Ratchet as the medic’s thumb was sucked and nibbled on. How pleasure vibrated up his inner thigh from the slow caress of Sideswipe’s fingertips along the armor seam.

‘Until death’ just wasn’t going to be long enough for Sunstreaker. Verbal promises weren’t enough. Their sparks were.

Almost. 

Feeling Ratchet’s fear when he hurried to stop a mech from bleeding out. Or Sideswipe’s exhilaration when he knew Prowl was on to his latest prank, but just couldn’t prove it. Or how much Ratchet liked watching him sketch. Or how Sideswipe would go absolutely still and calm and radiate contentment just like so long ago, before the war, when they got to lie quietly in the dark wrapped around their bondmate. Knowing, really _knowing_ without any doubt at all that they loved him as much as he loved them. That it was the same all-consuming, clutching, desperate, cling-just-tight-enough _love_ that made him ache when they weren’t right there.

Sunstreaker would never say it out loud. He wouldn’t try to explain to others. He knew that they were all probably a little too needy with one another, but why did that matter if they were all happy? It was still better than the humans with their short promises. They barely even lived a full vorn, and all they could promise was less than that to their mates? He almost snorted. That was nothing, Sunstreaker thought. He’d given his bondmates a piece of the most intrinsic part of himself, and they’d handed their sparks right over to him too. Death wouldn’t part them. It’d take them all away together, on to the next… whatever there was beyond physical life.

Ratchet groaned, and Sideswipe chuckled.

“You’re damn distracting, Sunbeam,” Ratchet said, hand reaching, fingers fumbling over Sunstreaker’s helm until they could curl around a fin.

“Seriously,” Sideswipe agreed, and both he and Ratchet moved, shifted closer to Sunstreaker, their hands now sliding over his body. “Love that your waxing all poetical in your mind about how much you love us-”

“But shut the frag up and ‘face me through the berth already!”

Sunstreaker grinned, opening under the demanding kiss Ratchet gave him. Sideswipe crawled over him, and Sunstreaker figured it was him about to get ‘faced through the berth. _It’s just not long enough._

_No. But we don’t have to worry about that,_ Sideswipe whispered back over the bond, agreement radiating from Ratchet the moment before his spark reached for both of theirs.

Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around each of them. They were right, and he had better things to be doing than thinking about something that wasn’t really his problem anyway. He’d rather lose himself in his mates, and they made that so easy to do. The bond flowered open between them. Heat and love and glorious bright pleasure wrapped around Sunstreaker’s spark, soaked in and swept out in pulsing, blissful waves.

_Never letting go._

_Never._

_Better slagging not._

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
